


5 Times Someone In One Direction Thought They Were Pregnant. And One Time They Actually Were.

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Past Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: 5 Times Someone In One Direction Thought They Were Pregnant. And One Time They Actually Were.





	

1) Louis.

Louis’s hands shook as he held the tiny piece of plastic in white tipped fingers and Niall held him just a little tighter. 

“So, the theoretical bisexuality isn’t so theoretical anymore then,” Niall said, glancing at the timer on the sink.

Louis let out something that was half sob, half laugh and shook his head. He opened his mouth a couple of times to try and say something but gave up and sunk back in to Niall’s arms instead. Niall looked at the timer again and sighed when he realised there were still two minutes of this torture left. Two minutes until he found out if his eighteen year old best friend was pregnant. Two minutes until they were either celebrating or booking doctor’s appointments, just to be sure. 

Niall let himself slump backwards, pulling him and Louis onto the cool bathroom tile where he still held him tightly.

“Do I know him?”

He felt Louis flinch a little. So far they had avoided talking specifics. It had just been Louis turning up on his doorstep at nine in the morning on a Saturday, a frantic ‘I think I’m pregnant’ and then a dash to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test. The question of ’Hey, whose cock have you had up your ass?’ hadn’t been overly relevant at the time.

Louis took a shaky breath. “A stagehand. We were playing truth or dare. Got dared to kiss him but we just sort of … didn’t stop.”

He felt Louis shudder and swallow and knew what was coming next. Sure enough the test clattered to the floor and his friend had wrenched himself from his arms. Louis crawled over the floor and was dry heaving in to the toilet, his breakfast already long gone. Niall wasn’t sure if that was a sign of nerves or added confirmation that he was pregnant.

Niall grabbed the towel from the sink and slid over to Louis, wiping his face and pulling him in to another hug. He could feel Louis’s shoulders shaking with sobs, could feel the tears dropping on to his arm. 

All in all it was the perfect moment for the buzzer to signal that time was up.

Niall turned Louis around very carefully, forcing him to make eye contact. “Ready?”

Louis’s eyes flashed panic for a brief second, and then he physically centred himself, took two deep breaths and nodded. “Yeah.”

Grabbing his hand, Niall pulled him back over to where he’d dropped the test. He looked over at Louis who eventually leant down and picked it up. He was white as a sheet as he began to turn it over. 

For a few seconds nothing happened. His face remained blank, his eyes didn’t move. But suddenly he was slumping forward, crying loudly, crying like Niall hadn’t heard him cry before. He immediately feared the worst. 

“Lou?” Niall crept forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Louis, it’s ok. We can …”

“No,” Louis said, looking up at last and shaking his head. A slow smile crept over his face. “No Ni, it’s not … I’m not … there’s no … look.“

He pushed the stick in to Niall’s hands and he turned it over, focusing in on the small panel where there was no second blue line. It was negative. No baby.

Niall sighed with relief. "Oh thank fuck,” he pulled Louis close, hugging him tightly. “Jesus, you scared me so much you asshat,” he pushed Louis’s shoulder until he was leaning back slightly and facing him again. “Condoms,” he put on his best bitchface. “We are going back to the drugstore and getting condoms. And lube. You are never, ever doing this to me again. You hear me?”

Louis wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, nodding at Niall and still smiling. Only suddenly his smile got wider and he started to laugh.

Niall’s looked confused which only made Louis laugh more. “What?” Louis laughed even harder. “Seriously, what?” 

Louis pointed at Niall’s hand. Only then did Niall realise that, “Oh, ew! You could have told me I was holding the end you peed on!”

2) Harry

“How the fuck do girls aim on these things?” Harry ranted as he attempted to pee on the small, plastic stick. “It’s hard enough when you have something to aim with.”

Louis looked over his shoulder and peered down at what was going on between Harry’s legs. “In all fairness, you don’t have much to aim with.”

“If I wasn’t so busy right now I would bitchslap that smirk right off your face.”

Louis laughed and went back in to the changing room, leaving Harry to his business.

"Well?” Niall kicked his feet on to the table in front of him. 

“He’s pissing on a stick as we speak,” Louis said, moving over to the makeup table.

“Hey Ni,” Harry reappeared from the bathroom. “Do you think I have a small dick?”

Niall’s mouth dropped open. “I don’t make it a habit to stare at your dick,” he noticed that Harry was starting to unzip his pants again. “And I really don’t want to see it now either.”

Liam and Zayn started to snicker in the background.

"Fine,” Harry flopped in to a chair, placing the stick on his leg and folding his arms over his chest. “Whatever. Someone set an alarm for two minutes?”

Louis fiddled with his watch and then went back to applying his make up while Niall took furtive glances at Harry every few seconds.

“What?” Harry turned his glare towards Niall.

“Nothing. Just … have you … did you … never mind.”

Harry smirked. “Yes, I knew the guy. Yes, we did use condoms but sometimes they break. And no. I’m not telling you his name.” Harry made brief eye contact with Louis in the mirror and Louis blushed. Niall turned his attention to Louis.

"So,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Still not learned that that monster cock of yours needs a magnum?”

“It’s not my fault that we only had …” and Louis blushed, realising he had just dropped him and Harry in it by outing their relationship to Niall. “Um, oops?" 

"Oh for crying out loud. You two aren’t that subtle you know,” Niall let out a laugh. “And you’re not exactly quiet either.”

“Seconded.” Zayn pulled a face that was disgust.

“Thirded.” Liam nodded. “Had to buy better earbuds.” 

Harry and Louis laughed, both too relieved to respond to the dig. “If you knew something why didn’t you say?” Louis turned around to face Niall, his cheeks still a little red.

“Figured you’d tell us when you were ready,” Niall shrugged.

Louis was about to say something when his watch beeped at him. He sucked in a breath and then turned to Harry. Harry blinked and then picked up the stick.

“Ready?” Louis and Niall nodded at Harry and he turned the stick over. “Oh yes! Woohoo!”

Niall laughed as Harry jumped to his feet and started dancing around the room. “Negative then?”

Harry bounced over to Louis. “Yep, which means we can keep working on it.”

Louis looked up at him in the mirror, his eyes going dark as he licked his lips. “Really?” Louis felt himself hardening in his pants and he knew the exact moment Harry noticed. Without another word Harry grabbed Louis’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

Niall picked up his iPod and put in the ear buds, turning it up as loud as he could. “Magnums, fuckers!”

3) Niall

Niall put the test on the sink and sat on the closed toilet, legs swinging idly as he waited.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Niall smiled as Liam walked into the bathroom and came and sat cross legged on the tile in front of him. “Done with the pissing part. Now we wait.”

Liam nodded, familiar with how this went by now. “Do you feel … different? Like, maybe it worked this time?”

Niall shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe?” He looked at the stick and then at his watch then crossed his arms again. “But I think I feel like this every four weeks. I really can’t tell.”

Liam nodded and reached forward, laying his hand on Niall’s knee. “It’ll happen. When the time is right, it’ll happen.”

Niall spun his wedding band around on his finger and smiled down at Liam. “Yeah.“ He slipped off the toilet and in to Liam’s arms, enjoying being held. For the rest of the two minutes he relaxed, just letting Liam rock him. And when the timer went off he felt himself and Liam tense.

"Ready?” 

Niall nodded and pulled himself from Liam’s lap, grabbed the stick and then folded himself around his husband again. Both of them looked down at the stick and very slowly Niall turned it over.

Niall sighed. “I guess the time just isn’t right yet.”

4) Liam

Liam sat in the bedroom, hearing Niall running around outside playing with the dogs and the kids. He didn’t want Niall to know he was in the bedroom waiting on the result of a pregnancy test. He couldn’t tell Niall, didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

Having Harry and Louis bring Penny and Ollie was always the highlight of the day. And Niall was so good with his little niece and nephew. Penny was five now, at school and so like Zayn that to start with people had teased them that maybe she was Zayn’s not Louis’. She was clever, quiet and calm. Content to sit and read or draw all day if no one wanted to play. Ollie was three and much more like a mix of Louis and Harry. His hair and eyes darker, his behaviour more erratic, always demanding attention. Niall adored them both, and so did Liam. But they desperately wanted one of their own. 

Two years of trying down the line there was still nothing. 

They’d been to the doctor and he’d found nothing wrong medically and had suggested that switching the partner who was going to carry the baby may be worth a try. The last four months they had been trying to get Liam pregnant instead. And the last two days he’d been throwing up.

But he hadn’t told Niall. Not yet. He wanted to be sure. 

His leg jumped up and down as the last few seconds ticked away and before he knew it he was grabbing the test and turning it over.

His heart sank. 

Negative. 

He blinked a few times, trying not to cry. He’d been so sure. More laughter drifted up from downstairs and he pulled himself from the bed and through to the bathroom, picking up all the evidence and putting it back in the packet. On his way outside to join the rest of his band he hid the box in the bottom of the trash can.

5) Harry

Louis walked in to the kitchen, six month old Harmony cradled to his chest, and dropped a small box beside Harry. Harry stopped chopping carrots long enough to look at the box and his eyes immediately went wide. His mouth dropped open as he turned to face Louis.

“Really? But you only had her six months ago. You think you’re pregnant again?”

“No,” Louis shook his head and placed a single finger on the box, using it to push it towards Harry. “I’m not. You are.”

“Me?” Harry’s voice rose about two octaves. “No, I’m not. I can’t be.”

“Yes, you are. You’re acting just like you did when you were a couple of months pregnant with Ollie,” Louis shuffled Harmony as she made a few small baby noises and then leant against the sink. “We haven’t exactly been over careful lately.”

Harry blinked rapidly and looked out of the window to where eight year old Penny was trying to stay on her skateboard as Zayn held her up and six year old Ollie was throwing sticks for their rather stupid Labrador. He turned back to Louis, holding their most recent baby daughter, and licked his lips.

“Huh, another one,” Harry looked down at his stomach. “But … I don’t … really? Are you sure?”

“Until you’ve done the test, no. Not really. But I think so,” Louis smiled and kissed the top of Harmony’s head. “It’s not like we don’t have room or money for another. Must admit I kinda wanted to have it though.”

Harry smiled softly. “Really? You wanted another? You really wanted to do all that again?” Louis hadn’t had the easiest of pregnancies with Harmony.

Louis shrugged his shoulders and nudged the test forward again. "Always thought an even number was best.”

Harry nodded and put down the chopping knife before wiping his hands on his jeans. “Well,” he picked up the box, blushing slightly. “You coming with me while I do this?”

Louis walked over to the high chair in the kitchen and put Harmony in to it then walked over to Harry, pulling him in to a hug. “No, I’ll stay here and get dinner going. Come down once you’ve washed your hands, yeah?”

“You want to be there for the result?”

Louis nodded and Harry leant forward, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Ok, back in a minute.”

Louis watched Harry go in to the downstairs bathroom and turned around and got on with cooking dinner. Behind him Harmony started banging on the little table attached to her high chair. 

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Uncle Josh,” he called over his shoulder. “You’re turning in to a drummer.”

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, one of them holding a small, plastic stick. “Don’t forget her her other uncles, her mommy and her daddy can play drums too. Maybe it’s all in the genetics.”

Louis looked at his other two children. “You may have a point.”

Harry leant his forehead against Louis’s back and hummed happily. “Sixty seconds until the moment of truth.”

Louis laughed. “You make it sound so dramatic.”

“It kind of is,” Louis leant his head back on to Harry’s shoulder, listening intently. “Another baby, Lou. That is a big deal.”

Louis turned around, pulling Harry in to his arms and wrapping them around him. He soon felt Harry holding him tightly back. He looked up at the clock over Harry’s shoulder. Surely time must be up by now.

“Ready?” He nudged Harry slightly and Harry nodded back.

With a deep breath Harry turned around so his back was to Louis’s chest and Louis wrapped his arms around him again. “One, two, three.” Harry counted to three then turned the stick over.

"Oh,” Louis sounded very surprised. “That … I was not expecting that.”

“And I’m not expecting either,” Harry said, throwing the test in to the trash can and then turning back around and wrapping himself around Louis again. “But,” his face lit up with mischievousness. “Seeing as you wanted an even number, and seeing as you want another bun in your oven … hows about we go work on that?”

Louis laughed and squeezed Harry a bit tighter. “How’s about we take these three to the beach, let Penny and Ollie surf with Liam. See if we can get them to bed early tonight.”

“I like your thinking. Early bed for the kids, early bed for us,” Harry licked his lips and rolled his hips a little against Louis’s, the beginnings of a hard-on digging in to Louis’s hip.

“And tonight, we’re going to lock the door,” Louis purred in to Harry’s ear.

And The One Time They Really Were

1) Niall

Niall rolled out of his bunk, feeling a little queasy and unsteady on his feet. Damn Liam and his midnight pancake runs. Well, not damn him for them. Damn him for actually letting Niall nag him into making a midnight pancake run. But he really wanted them, physically needed them. However, pancakes and swaying bunks obviously weren’t a good combination. He stretched and grabbed his bag from the bunk below, pulling the handle to get it to do what he wanted and inadvertently spilling everything on to the floor.

“Damn it,” he grumbled before leaning down to frantically clear up spilled clothes, musical equipment and the odd errant sex toy. 

He giggled as he shoved the new pink plug Liam had made him wear all day yesterday into the bottom of the bag. Sitting on it as he played his guitar had been … interesting. He was blushing furiously as he remembered it. The last thing he wanted was any of Harry and Louis’ tribe finding that. There was no way he wanted to explain what that was used for to three innocent girls and one not so innocent little boy. 

Mind you, they did live in a house with Harry and Louis so they probably knew all about all that already.

One of the items on the floor, however, took him a little by surprise. It was a small blue box. A small blue box they’d stopped buying almost a year ago. After five years of trying for a baby they’d sort of given up and indulged the nieces and nephew instead. This must have been in his tour bag since the last album tour and he’d just never thrown it out. He turned it over and looked at the date. Wow, it still had three weeks left. 

He looked around the bunks and then listened carefully. He could hear lots of noise coming from the back lounge. Sounded like a Super Mario tournament was well underway. He took a deep breath and grabbed his wash stuff from the bag that had just spilled all over the floor and then popped the test in with it all before walking to the bus shower. No point wasting it, right? He may as well take it. For old times sake.

He stripped then pissed on the stick before climbing in to the shower, quickly cleaning himself then jumping out and doing his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror before drying off rapidly and then throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. When he was satisfied with the way he was dressed he threw his bag back into the bunks and wandered through to the back lounge, meeting Louis on the way through.

“Everyone’s in the back playing Mario,” he said.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “I figured.”

Louis tilted his head and blinked. “Are you ok? You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah, just Liam’s pancakes and the bus do not mix,” Niall shrugged and then started to walk into the back room and let Louis go. He slumped into a seat beside Liam who immediately cuddled up to him and passed him a mug of coffee. 

For a few minutes it was all calm and quiet, or at least as calm and quiet as any bus filled with One Direction and a bunch of mini Harry and Louis’s was ever likely to be. That was until Louis came screeching, yes, screeching, through the bus and crashed into the back lounge.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Niall! Niall! Is this … is that … oh my God!” His arms waved frantically as he struggled to get out the words.

Niall blinked at Louis. “Um, what?”

Louis pulled his hand from behind his back and waved the small plastic stick in Niall’s general direction. “Ni! It’s positive!“

Oh fuck. The pregnancy test. He’d done it but then left it by the sink in the bus bathroom. Niall was suddenly on his feet, grabbing the stick from Louis and staring. And there it was. A little pink plus sign. He looked down at the stick and then back up at Louis and then down at the stick again. The little pink cross was still there.

“L … Liam?” He stammered, turning around to face him. “I … I …” he felt his eyes beginning to blur and a warm trail of liquid spread from the corner of his eye downwards. “It was in my bag, it must have been there since the other year. Before we stopped trying,” he let out an almost hysterical laugh. “Six years. Six years Liam. It was almost out of date so … I took it and … shit, Liam, I’m pregnant!”

Niall found himself enveloped in Liam’s arms and the arms of everyone else on the bus as he began to cry with joy.


End file.
